The present invention is in the field of animal health and is directed to infectious cDNA clones of positive polarity RNA viruses and the construction of vaccines, in particular, swine vaccines, using such cDNA clones.
Porcine reproductive and respiratory syndrome (PRRS) is a new disease of swine, first described in 1987 in North America and in 1990 in Europe. The disease has since spread to Asia and affects most of the major swine producing countries of the world. Primary symptoms are reproductive problems in sows and gilts, including late term abortions, stillbirths and mummies, and litters of small weak pigs which are born viremic and often fail to survive. In addition, the syndrome manifests itself as a respiratory disease in young pigs which spreads horizontally and causes fever, lethargy, labored breathing, loss of appetite, slow growth, and occasionally death, often in association with other respiratory pathogens. The disease furthermore can be transmitted to sows and gilts via the semen of infected boars, either naturally or by artificial insemination. For these, and other reasons, PRRS has proven to be a difficult disease to control and therefore one of the most economically damaging diseases to the swine industry.
The causative agent of PRRS is the PRRS virus, which exists as two genetically and serologically distinct types (Murtaugh, M. P. et al., 1995, Arch-Virol. 140, 1451-1460; Suarez, P. et al., 1996, Virus Research 42:159-165). The two types are believed to have first entered swine populations independently, one in North America and the other in Europe, in the1980""s, from unknown biological reservoirs, possibly of rodent or avian origin. The European type, represented by the prototype xe2x80x9cLelystad Virusxe2x80x9d, was isolated and sequenced in the Netherlands in 1991 (Terpstra, C. et al., 1991, Vet. Quart. 13:131-136; Wensvoort, G. et al., 1991, Vet. Quart. 13:121-130; Wensvoort, G. et al., WO 92/213751992 (PCT/NL92/00096), 1992; Meulenberg, J. J. M. et al., 1993, Virol. 192:62-72).
Both the North American PRRS virus and the European PRRS virus are classified within the family Arteriviridae, which also includes equine arteritis virus, lactate dehydrogenase-elevating virus, and simian haemorrhagic fever virus. The arteriviruses are in turn placed within the order Nidovirales, which also includes the coronaviruses and toroviruses. The nidoviruses are enveloped viruses having genomes consisting of a single strand of positive polarity RNA. The genomic RNA of a positive-stranded RNA virus fulfills the dual role in both storage and expression of genetic information. No DNA is involved in replication or transcription in nidoviruses. The reproduction of nidoviral genomic RNA is thus a combined process of genome replication and mRNA transcription. Moreover, some proteins are translated directly from the genomic RNA of nidoviruses. The molecular biology of the family Arteriviridae has recently been reviewed by Snijder and Meulenberg (Snijder, E. J. and Meulenberg, J. J. M., 1998, Journal of General Virology 79:961-979).
Currently available commercial vaccines against PRRS are either conventional modified live virus (cell culture, attenuated) or conventional killed (inactivated cell culture preparations of virulent virus). Several of these vaccines have been criticized based on safety and/or efficacy concerns. The development of a second generation of PRRS vaccines, based upon specific additions, deletions, and other modifications to the PRRS genome, is therefore highly desirable. However, since the PRRS viruses do not include any DNA intermediates during their replication, such vaccines have thus far awaited the construction of full-length cDNA clones of PRRS viruses for manipulation by molecular biology techniques at the DNA level. Very recently, a full-length infectious cDNA clone of the European PRRS virus has been reported (Meulenberg, J. J. M. et al., 1998, supra; Meulenberg, J. J. M. et al., 1988, J. Virol. 72, 380-387.).
The preceding publications, as well as all other references discussed below in this application, are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties.
The subject invention provides an isolated polynucleotide molecule comprising a DNA sequence encoding an infectious RNA molecule encoding a North American PRRS virus, wherein said DNA sequence is SEQ ID NO:1 or is a sequence homologous thereto.
The subject invention further provides an isolated infectious RNA molecule encoded by the isolated polynucleotide molecule recited above, and isolated infectious RNA molecules homologous thereto, which isolated infectious RNA molecules each encode a North American PRRS virus.
The subject invention further provides the above-recited isolated polynucleotide molecule encoding the infectious RNA molecule in the form of a vector such as a plasmid.
The subject invention further provides a viral vector comprising a DNA encoding an infectious RNA molecule encoding a North American PRRS virus, wherein said DNA sequence is SEQ ID NO:1 or is a DNA sequence homologous thereto.
The subject invention further provides a transfected host cell comprising a DNA sequence encoding an infectious RNA molecule encoding a North American PRRS virus, wherein said DNA sequence is SEQ ID NO:1 or is a DNA sequence homologous thereto, which transfected host cell is capable of expressing the encoded North American PRRS virus.
The subject invention further provides a method for making a genetically modified North American PRRS virus, which method comprises mutating a DNA sequence of the present invention encoding an infectious RNA molecule encoding the North American PRRS virus, and expressing the genetically modified North American PRRS virus therefrom subsequent to said mutation.
The subject invention further provides an isolated polynucleotide molecule comprising a DNA sequence encoding an infectious RNA molecule encoding a genetically modified North American PRRS virus. In a preferred embodiment, the PRRS virus is genetically modified such that when it infects a porcine animal it is: a) unable to produce PRRS in the animal, and b) able to elicit an effective immunoprotective response against infection by a PRRS virus in the animal. In a particular embodiment, the DNA sequence is SEQ ID NO:1 or a sequence homologous thereto, except for that it contains one or more mutations that genetically disable the encoded PRRS virus in its ability to produce PRRS.
The subject invention further provides an isolated infectious RNA molecule encoded by the isolated polynucleotide molecule recited above, and isolated infectious RNA molecules homologous thereto, which isolated infectious RNA molecules each encode a genetically modified North American PRRS virus, disabled in its ability to produce PRRS.
The subject invention further provides a genetically modified North American PRRS virus encoded by an infectious RNA molecule as recited above, which genetically modified North American PRRS virus is disabled such that when it infects a porcine animal it is unable to produce PRRS in the animal, yet is able to elicit an effective immunoprotective response against infection by a PRRS virus in the animal.
The subject invention further provides a viral vector comprising a DNA sequence encoding an infectious RNA molecule encoding a genetically modified North American PRRS virus as recited above.
The subject invention further provides a transfected host cell comprising a DNA sequence encoding an infectious RNA molecule encoding a genetically modified North American PRRS virus as recited above.
The subject invention further provides a vaccine for protecting a porcine animal from infection by a PRRS virus, which vaccine comprises a genetically modified North American PRRS virus as recited above; an infectious RNA molecule as recited above encoding the genetically modified North American PRRS virus; an isolated polynucleotide molecule recited above, in the form of a plasmid, encoding the genetically modified North American PRRS virus; or the above-recited viral vector encoding the genetically modified North American PRRS virus; in an amount effective to produce immunoprotection against infection by a PRRS virus; and a carrier acceptable for veterinary use.
The subject invention further provides a method for protecting a porcine animal from infection by a PRRS virus, which comprises vaccinating the animal with an amount of the above-recited vaccine that is effective to produce immunoprotection against infection by a PRRS virus.
The present invention further provides any of the aforementioned polynucleotide molecules further comprising a nucleotide sequence encoding a heterologous antigenic epitope, as well as corresponding infectious RNA molecules, vectors, transfected host cells, genetically modified North American PRRS viruses, vaccines, and methods of administering such vaccines to mammals and/or birds. Such heterologous antigenic epitopes can be from any antigenic epitope, presently known in the art, or to be determined in the future. In a non-limiting embodiment, such antigenic epitope is from a pathogen capable of pathogenically infecting a bird or mammal other than porcine animal, for example a human, and is capable of inducing an effective immunoprotective response against said pathogen. In another non-limiting embodiment, such antigenic epitope is from a swine pathogen other than a North American PRRS virus and is capable of inducing an effective immunoprotective response against said swine pathogen. In another non-limiting embodiment, such antigenic epitope is a detectable antigenic epitope.
The present invention further provides any of the aforementioned polynucleotide molecules, but which lack one or more detectable antigenic epitopes, as well as corresponding infectious RNA molecules, vectors, transfected host cells, genetically modified North American PRRS viruses, vaccines, and methods of administering such vaccines to mammals and/or birds.
The subject invention further provides an isolated polynucleotide molecule comprising one or more nucleotide sequences that encode a peptide encoded by a North American PRRS virus, wherein the genome sequence of said North American PRRS virus is SEQ ID NO:1 or a sequence homologous thereto.
The subject invention further provides a transfected host cell comprising one or more nucleotide sequences that encode a peptide encoded by a North American PRRS virus, wherein the genome sequence of said North American PRRS virus is SEQ ID NO:1 or a sequence homologous thereto.
The subject invention further provides a genetically modified Nidovirales virus that is able to elicit an effective immunoprotective response in a mammal or a bird vaccinated therewith, which genetically modified Nidovirales virus is prepared by obtaining an isolated polynucleotide molecule comprising a DNA sequence encoding an infectious RNA molecule encoding a wild-type Nidovirales virus, genetically mutating the DNA sequence so as to obtain an isolated polynucleotide molecule comprising a DNA sequence encoding an infectious RNA molecule encoding a genetically modified Nidovirales virus which virus is unable to produce a pathogenic infection yet is able to elicit an effective immunoprotective response against infection by the wild-type Nidovirales virus in a mammal or a bird, and expressing the genetically modified Nidovirales virus from the isolated polynucleotide molecule so obtained.
The subject invention further provides a method for preparing a genetically modified Nidovirales virus that is capable of eliciting an immunoprotective response in a mammal or a bird vaccinated therewith, which method comprises obtaining an isolated polynucleotide molecule comprising a DNA sequence encoding an infectious RNA molecule encoding a wild-type Nidovirales virus, genetically mutating the DNA so as to obtain an isolated polynucleotide molecule comprising a DNA sequence encoding an infectious RNA molecule encoding a genetically modified Nidovirales virus which virus is unable to produce a pathogenic infection yet able to elicit an effective immunoprotective response against infection by the wild-type Nidovirales virus in a mammal or a bird, and expressing the genetically modified Nidovirales virus from the isolated polynucleotide molecule so obtained.
The subject invention further provides a vaccine for protecting a mammal or a bird from infection by a Nidovirales virus, which vaccine comprises a genetically modified Nidovirales virus as described above in an amount effective to elicit an effective immunoprotective response against the wild-type Nidovirales virus in a mammal or a bird vaccinated therewith, and a carrier acceptable for pharmaceutical or veterinary use.
FIG. 1: Cloning strategy for construction of full-length infectious cDNA clone of North American PRRS virus, pT7P129A. Arrowheads represent T7 promoter sequences.
FIG. 2: Serum viremia following infection with P129A or recombinant PRRS virus rP129A-1. Determined by plaque assay on MARC-145 cells. The lower limit of detection is 5 pfu/ml (or 0.7 on the log scale).
FIG. 3: Anti-PRRS virus serum antibody following infection with P129A or recombinant PRRS virus rP129A-1. Determined by HerdChek PRRS ELISA assay (IDEXX (Westbrook, Me. USA)).